justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sun
( ) |artist = }} |year = 1999 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Cherry Red |gc = Yellow |lc = Butter Yellow |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Sun |audio = |choreo = |perf = Monica Pena https://www.instagram.com/p/BbZxEEaAeRF/?taken-by=thelemonip }} " " by }} is featured on as a regional exclusive for Russian copies of the game. It is also available outside of Russia on . In the game, it is titled as "Sun". Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with two pastel pink buns on her hair. She has dark rounded sunglasses. Her top is adorned with red sparkles with a light cyan and ocean blue strips and two dark strips. She has a purple bracelet on her left wrist. Her pants are multi-colored in purple, blue, magenta, and cyan. She wears black leather high boots. Background The background is inside an elevator, similar to the music video. The elevator can be seen with 16 tiled squares on the floor, 4 tiled squares on the ceiling, black speakers on the two front corners, and glass windows. Outside the elevator, there are ceilings with lights and LED screens that display arrows. Colors can vary from blue and red. During the instrumental parts of the song, the elevator goes into straight pink buildings, where then disco lights and patterns of straight blue lights flash inside the elevator. During the 2nd instrumental, its color scheme changes green, and the straight lights are pink. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms in the air while shaking your hips back and forth (similar to ''Bonbon''). Gold Move 2: Facing the left, put both arms up diagonally and then bring then down, while moving to the right. Sun gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sun gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sun gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sun gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Sun is the third Russian-language song in the series, after Smile (Улыбайся) and Imya 505. ** Unlike the other two songs, Sun is solely referred to by its English-translated title in-game. * Excluding alternate routines, Sun is the first pre-2000s song to be exclusive to . * Both instrumental parts are slightly shortened in-game. * Due to how smoothly the camera moves in and out of the elevator, it makes it look like as if the camera is moving along a dolly track. * This is the second routine to be set in an elevator, the first being You're the First, the Last, My Everything. Gallery Game Files Sun_cover_generic.png|''Sun'' Sun Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner (7th-Gen) (Found in the Just Dance Unlimited files) Sun Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach Sun banner bkg.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' menu banner (8th-Gen) In-Game Screenshots Sun menu halloween.png|''Sun'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Sun load.png|Loading screen Sun coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Sun gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Solnyshko teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_8512 Behind the Scenes Sun_bts.PNG|Behind the Scenes Others Solnyshko thumbnail ru.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Russia) Videos Official Music Video Demo - ДЕМО - Солнышко (старая версия) Gameplay Teaser Sun - Gameplay Teaser (Russia) Gameplay Sun - Just Dance 2018 Behind the Scenes Sun - Behind the Scenes (Russia) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Russian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Monica Wilson